


Nothing Like You and I

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly never really goes away. Not when Veronica's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like You and I

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html) for the prompt: _And she's my friend of all friends, she's still here when everyone's gone_.

She was going to go home next month. Just for a week or two, to see her Dad, and Logan if he was in town, and Wallace if he was visiting his mom that day. If she closed this case, and could afford the flight. She doesn't plan far ahead any more but she had been looking forward to that.

Veronica stares at the ceiling of the warehouse and tries to think. A bullet whizzes uncomfortably near her hidey-hole.

Lilly laughs. Lilly looks down at Veronica and says, "Veronica Mars, in trouble again."

"Am I dead?" She doesn't think so, but there were a lot of bullets and she's not wearing Kevlar.

Lilly tilts her head. "No, dummy. You're not dead. When have I ever shown up because you were dead?"

"That's really the sort of thing that's only going to happen once."

Lilly shrugs. "Hey, you cut your hair again."

"Lilly."

"What?"

"I'm being shot at. There's no one coming to help. No one knows I'm here. You know where that leaves us?"

"Of course I do." Lilly's smile is still brighter than the whole world shining. "It leaves you and me, Veronica."

"Lilly."

"Do you trust me?" Lilly asks. Yes. No. Not any more. Always. Lilly says, "Count to three, Veronica. Then run."

Veronica exhales. "One."

"Two."

They say, "Three," together and Veronica grabs her camera and runs towards the side-door. There's a crash outside and it's enough of a distraction that the gunshot is wide.

There are hurried footsteps coming after her and Lilly is gone again. Just something that might be a whispered tease, underneath the sound of Veronica's laboured breathing. It's just the two of us, Veronica thinks, and one of us is gone. Not gone, Lilly thinks, just killing time until you catch up. Take your time. For Veronica, Lilly will break a long tradition of waiting for no one.

Veronica makes it outside and into the rented car. She screeches off; blonde hair streams back in the wind. The detuned radio sounds like two girls' laughter, distant in the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Nothing Like You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809288) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
